rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eclipse56/Ideas For The Haunting Hour
Ideas For The Haunting Hour Hey guys. This is just a blog for you and I to vent are creativity for the Haunting Hour. Feel free to make suggestions in the comments. Also add possible actors for ideas. PEST CONTROL: When Buddy inherits a pest control business from his father, he learns that the house he is exterminating isn't quite what it seems. LUCK OF THE IRISH: A scaredy cat Irish girl Bella (played by Mackenzie Foy) gets bullied by an evil faerie to do his bidding. ASWANG: Twins Sarah and Richard, attend their grandmother's funeral in the Phillipines. However when they fly there, they find that the town is inhabitated by body stealing Aswangs. BABY TEETH: When Desmond gets his teeth pulled, he finds that they may have a life of their own FAMOUS: Lachlan wakes up over night, to find that his whole life has changed and that he is know famous. BOOTCAMP: When Kailea leaves to go to camp in the summer, she expects to make friends and have fun. However when she arrives,she discovers that the camp forces the campers to undergo strict militaristic exercises each day. Campers try to escape, however the Camp Counsellors catch them and send them to Punishment Room, where they are not seen again. Then Kailea discovers the secret of the camp... THE STRANGERS: After being involved in a horrible car crash, Patrick starts to see strange figures that no one else can see, that call themselves.... The Strangers WISHCRAFT: Drew is cursed by a witch. After that WHATEVER Drew wants to happen will come true, whether he likes it or not. CARRIE: Shane has frequent dreams where he meets a girl called Carrie. These dreams start off nice, but gradually Shane finds out that Carrie is evil and wants Shane's life. CHILD's PLAY: On a rainy day, Harry and his best friend Rick find an old, old boardgame in the attic. Harry and Rick become addicted to the game. REST STOP: On a long road trip, Gus and his family stop off at a motel, to find out that they can't leave. JUMPER: When T.J turns thirteen he starts getting randomly teleported around the globe against his will. ONE MISSED CALL: Ian starts getting strange calls and dreams from a man who claims he is Death. THE STEPFATHER: Stephanie finds out that her new stepfather, may be The Devil. SODA A L'ORANGE: A sequel to 'Poof De Fromage' that centers around the real Jean Louis and his imposter's brother (Thomas Sangster) trying to stop Le Poof De Fromage from eating the Curran family. EXORCISM: This episode is a direct continuation to the episode 'Red Eye' THE MAD ARTIST: Set after "Brush With Madness" where, after Emma goes missing, or so her brother, Adam, thinks, he decides to take up becoming an artist and tries to avoid sharing his sister's fate. PUMPKIN HEAD PART 2: Dave tries to avoid sharing his siblings' fate after one year of their "disappearance" Thanks for reading guys! If you want me to add and idea to the blog just leave a request in the comments Category:Blog posts